Their First Christmas Ron and Hermione
by KissUzumaki
Summary: Well, the title should give it all away.


Their First Christmas

_By: Kristin lajo_

One Shot  
R/Hr Themed  
Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderous world of Harry Potter. My brain cannot even try to conjure a story that brilliant. It all belongs to the OOBER AWESOME Jo K. Rowling.

A/N: This is my first non-anime fanfic I do hope it's enjoyable.

_They spent a few months in the burrow after the war but Hermione finally decided she wanted Ron all to herself. They packed up, and set off. The Weasleys stood there waving and smiling as Hermione and Ron joint hands ready to apparate. Harry and Ginny had left the burrow just a few weeks after the war, Ginny wanted to stay to help George cope. To Hermione's preference her and Ron settled in a bustling, busy part of the muggle-world._

Snowflakes delicately sprinkled the window Hermione was watching as she decorated their quaint little house the muggle-way, she preffered to do a lot of things this way. So far, the stockings embroidered with their names were hanging on the mantle over the warm, crackling fireplace. And she was currently placing bows in various places around the house. When she placed the very last golden, velvet-like bow she took a look at what she had already accomplished, and placed her hands on her hips,her eyes darted slightly to the ticking grandfather clock next to the mantle, "Forty-two minutes" she whispered out. _"Forty-two minutes till he comes home"_ she thought contently as she walked to the box holding the christmas tree decor`.

She lugged the Christmas tree from the dining room, and stopped it mid-way. She breathed in the fresh-pine scent, and set the tree holder in the proper place. She tried to lug the tree up by herself but she wasn't strong enough, she would've waited for Ron but the reason she had started decorating was to surprise him when he came home. She knew how he loved Christmas. So she sighed and took out her wand, "Windgardium Leviosa" The tree rised and she coordinated it to drop perfectly into its place. She reminsced in the memory of that spell, she flashed back to Hogwarts and a quirky ginger-head next to her frustatedly flailing his wand around.

She jolted back to the present and her eyes were focused dead-center on the deep emerald evergreen in the corner of the room. She sat down and decided to unbind the tangle of Christmas lights, it took Hermione a good five minutes and she was happily stringing the bright multi-colored lights around the pine tree. Next she slipped the delicate glass ornaments from their box and gently placed them into the bristles of the tall tree. She saved the crystal star for Ron, he adored placing it on the top of the tree. Christmas wasn't the same without it he always said. He was especially ecstatic that he, _himself _got to do it. At home he never got the chance what with six other siblings fighting for the right to do it. She placed a small santa on the granite counter in the kitchen, and a wreath on the door as finishing touches. She trotted back into the living room and her eyes made their way to the still loudly ticking clock **5:48, **_twelve minutes till he's home, _she thought to herself.

She sulked into the bedroom and took a look at herself in the long mirror placed next to the closet, she scowled at her appearance. She still had the what she thought of as 'wretched' thick hair, that was now sticking out from all directions, her clothes were stained with sweat and were slightly frumpled. She picked out a sweet red dress, the same dress she had worn to Fleur and Bill's wedding(she hoped that Ron wouldn't notice) She forced a brush through her hair with some difficulties but managed to smooth it out so it looked almost normal.

A bit of make-up was applied to her face, and she smiled. She went back to the living room and sat down on an armchair, and picked up a book set on the coffee table. The grandfather clock struck deep bell chimes indicating the hour, it was six o'clock. She grinned widely, he'd be here soon.

She heard footsteps, and a gentle rattling of keys. The lock turned and the door swung open, Hermione jumped up and hugged him. He caught her and swung her with happiness. Ron set her down and gawked at the beauty of the Christmas decorations, his jaw was dropped down and he rotated in a circle taking in a full 360 view of it all. He smiled, "Your brilliant 'Mione, brilliant" Hermione felt the blood fill her face, "But scary?" Ron chuckled and took her into a deep hug, "No, not scary. Well if you hex me, you'll be scary. But no, not scary. Just divinely beautiful"

Ron trotted off to the bedroom to change, he came out half naked with his head still barely in the shirt hole. Once he got it through it revealed the very same Christmas sweater with the "R" on it, he then followed his nose to the kitchen, "What's that heavenly smell, 'Mione?" he asked sticking his nose _too _close to the oven. Hermione walked in, the sound of her heels tapping against the marble floor averted Ron's attention for a moment. She walked past the oven taking strands of his red hair with her to move his face away from the oven. "Those are for our guests, Ronald"

He crossed his arms and pouted, "Oh c'mon 'Mione they won't miss one bite"

She smiled, "I know, but you won't take just one bite. Now be a good boy and set the table"

Ron smirked at her witt, and set the many plates for his family, Harry, and Hermione's parents.

About thirty minutes later they were greeting the guests coming through the door, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, smiled at the couple before stepping into the house. Trailing behind was Bill and Fleur they hugged Ron and Hermione, in a trio came Charlie, Percy, and George. Lastly, came Ginny and Harry, Harry took a good look at Ron and they hugged, "Good to see ya' mate" Harry said smiling. He smiled at Hermione and they hugged as well, Ginny hugged them both and whisked Hermione away to the dinner table with her. Leaving Harry and Ron to converse to themselves, How's it going, mate?" Ron asked walking slowly to the table with Harry at his side. "Not much, like you and Hermione me and Ginny are just settling in." Hermione's parents walked in arms joint, they smiled and closed the door after them.

They had a quaint dinner, filled with laughs and plenty of awkward conversations. But, hey, that was the Weasleys. Once they had quieted down and settled into the living room, Ron placed the star at the top of the tree. Two, maybe three hours passed and as the last of them was shooed out of the door Hermione and Ron took a look at each other and sighed in happiness. They strolled hand-in-hand to the couch and Hermione sat against Ron's chest. She loved being in his arms, it made her feel _safe. _He gave off a feeling that she couldn't explain, and feeling that no one could replicate.

Ron took a deep breath, and that gave off more warmth to Hermione.

"Happy Christmas, 'Mione" Ron said as he gently caressed her hair.

She turned her head to face him, "Happy Christmas, Ron" She craned her neck up and kissed him lightly on the nose. Ron discreetly took a velvet-covered box from its hiding place and opened it, he took one last look at it and closed it. The close made a louder noise then expected and Hermione turned her neck. Ron blushed and hands-shaking gave the box to her, Hermione gasped lightly. She opened it slowly, and once it was fully open her eyes glimmered once the verge of tears(of happiness) She gently lifted the white-gold necklace as delicately as she could, Ron took the necklace out of her hands and gently placed it across her neck. She placed her hand to her chest, to feel the very texture of the beautiful necklace. She smiled, and once again craned her neck behind her and kissed his lips, quickly but full of love. She sat up and faced Ron, "Wait here, love"

She strolled with a sway of happiness in her step to their bedroom and returned with a delicately wrapped box. She sat next to him and smiled as she passed the box to him, he smiled back and slowly dismantled the box. He smiled as he moved back the airy tissue paper, and lifted the metal letters "R&H" He smiled, "Oy, love. Isn't this just a present for the _**both **_of us?" Hermione nodded and placed her head on his shoulder, "You don't like it?" Ron chuckled, "I love it because it came from _you_"

She blushed and smiled, he kissed her forehead lightly.

(And if this was a movie the camera would slowly pan out till you could only view them through the snow-kissed window & fade to black)

**So whaddaya think? Should I do a wedding excerpt?**


End file.
